


The End

by softgalaxy



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, How Do I Tag, Multi, but not yet, have fun, there will be some romance later on, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgalaxy/pseuds/softgalaxy
Summary: Lee Siyeon was just celebrating the weekend in the local McDonalds when the sound of glass breaking and loud screaming could be heard. Also some growling. Before she knew it, she was hiding in the McDonalds playground with her classmate, Kim Bora. "Ever watched the walking dead?" She asked. "What? No, I have not.""Then we're screwed."





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello guys. I don't know if anyone will be reading this but I just wanna say that this is my first fanfiction and ??? idk know to tag or how to do this in general. oops. but anyway! this is a dreamcatcher zombie AU. hope yall enjoy!

Kim Bora has had enough of the constant complaining of her friend, Lee Siyeon. The girl has been complaining about her aching feet, the terrible smell that hung in the air, and her rumbling stomach (they’ve had a shortage of food for days) for over 2 hours now. Though Bora couldn’t really blame Siyeon, it was still annoying. Complaining wouldn’t get them anywhere. 

Just when Siyeon dramatically announced her “death”, a small town came into view. Though it looked pretty much raided already, Bora had learned there would always be leftovers somewhere.

Bora seems like she totally has her life together. Which in some ways is true. But right now, she's just trying to remember every the walking dead episode she has watched, and make the best of it. To others, it probably seemed like the girl was a professional zombie slayer. 

“Ouch, ouch, ouch! Let me go!” She repeatedly slapped the eldest arm, in an attempt to free herself from the strong grip. When she let go, Siyeon let out a breath and bent down to tie her shoes. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to tie your shoes tightly? What if we suddenly get chased by a bazillion zombies and you stumble over your stupid laces?” Bora worriedly puts off her backpack and bent down to Siyeon’s level and gently put the youngest hands away. “You need to be more careful, Siyeon. I don’t want you to get hurt.” She said while tying her shoes. When she finished, she patted the shoe and got up. Siyeon stayed in a crouching position, playing with the tiny rocks on the asphalt. Bora sighed and pulled her up, not letting her hand go. 

A few days back they luckily found a car with little fuel in it, so now that’s their main transport. Though it makes a lot of sounds (which meant attracting zombies) it’s fast and they have tons of fuel at their base which they found at an abandoned gas station. "We're very very very lucky," Bora had said. "We are the first ones here." 

Their base was a small wooden hut under a tree next to a gravel road. It wasn't completely hidden nor was it completely visible. Inside there was enough space for at least 5 people and a maximum of 10. There was an old couch in the middle of the room and a metal shelf in the corner with medical supplies on it. Siyeon had once put a poster she found in a supermarket on the wall. (It said 50% off! We're moving! but it added a bit of colour to their hut at least). 

Siyeon’s father was a doctor and her mother worked at an elementary school. Due to her father being a doctor, she knows a few basic things like disinfecting a wound or performing CPR and in times like these, it comes in handy. But because her parents had very busy jobs, she didn’t see them often and being an only child, it’d get quite lonely at times. 

Bora, on the other hand, was the daughter of two loving parents, who spoiled their daughter and son with love all the time. Her brother left home when he got a job in Seoul, where he moved into a small apartment. Bora was 17 at the time and she’s only seen her brother once since then. 

She and Siyeon already knew each other through school and they weren’t more than just classmates. But when the apocalypse happened, they happened to be at the same place at the same time (the local McDonalds) and decided to team up (well, not really decided, it just happened), and add some more people later if possible. 

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I really don’t want to lose you too, alright? Now, will you please get up? Pretty please?” Bora pouted. She could see Siyeon freezing for a second before literally jumping up, startling the older girl. "Jesus Christ! What are you do-" 

“Come here you old timer! Let’s take a break!” The younger girl shouted. 

—

Kim Yoohyeon was running fast, faster than she had ever run. Her legs were aching, her knees scraped, and her lungs felt like they were about to explode. But she ran and ran and ran. Her vision slowly got blurred and finally, her legs gave out. She let out a loud cry of pain when her already scraped knees touched the asphalt again. The girl was breathing heavily and turned on her back on the asphalt road. Her lungs hurt and she could barely breathe normally. Yoohyeon tried her hardest to maintain a normal breathing but due to the hot weather and the amount of pain she was feeling in her knees and legs, she didn’t seem to calm down. 

Her ankle was swollen and her knees were bloody. Tears fell from her eyes. She was pretty sure she had some kind of concussion too due to a searing headache. Everything was spinning at this point. 

“No, no, no.” She mumbled. Yoohyeon tried crawling to the side of the road to get to a safer spot, but her body gave up and everything went black. 

—

“I think we’ve got enough food for the rest of the year now, goodness me.” Siyeon puffed as she tried stuffing all the food they could find in her backpack. “It doesn’t even fit in my bag!” 

Instead of leftovers Siyeon and Bora found out that the town only half raided. Only the supermarket and the pharmacy were completely ruined. 

“You have those two things called hands, maybe you should use them? Just a suggestion.” Bora sarcastically said. She had already packed her bag and held 2 bags of crisps in her hand. “Besides, we’re travelling with the truck, you can put the stuff in there.” 

Siyeon looked up and made an “O” shape with her mouth. “Oh, yeah, duh. Sorry.” She quickly apologised before zipping her bag and grabbing the rest of the spare food. 

“It’s okay,” Bora said while she and Siyeon walked back to the truck. “I’m glad we finally got some food again, this way we won’t be starving for the next few weeks!” She exclaimed. 

The other girl mumbled in agreement and silently kept her head down. She was obviously not in the mood to talk right now, so Bora let her be and the girls quietly walked back to the truck.

Bora was suspicious. They haven’t walked into zombies today and it was kind of weird, to be honest. Normally they’d walk into 3 to 7 zombies, but now there’s literally none. She was still cautious though.

Her clean knife was strapped in her belt so if they ran into one, she could quickly eliminate it. Siyeon had a screwdriver which wasn’t much, but just enough to kill the already dead things. 

Back at their shelter, they have 2 guns, a machete and a baseball bat. When they went out to raid, they didn’t bring the big weapons. Stupid, Siyeon had said. Imagine if we walked into a group of 10 zombies? Surely we can’t eliminate them all with a screwdriver and a knife from my grandma’s kitchen. Bora simply answered, “then we’ll outrun them.” 

Bora has always been reckless. Siyeon knew that she had quite a reputation in school. She’d often talk back to teachers, skip class, pull pranks on students and teachers, not make homework, but she still got decent grades somehow. She switched friend-groups almost every week, everyone seemed to adore her.

Siyeon wasn’t like that. At all. Sure, she sometimes would talk back to the teacher or not make her homework but she knew her limits. She was often seen as the “girl that looks like she could kill you but is an actual cinnamon roll.” By her friends at least. Siyeon did have a small friend group but before the apocalypse, there was a fight and they all grew apart. 

The girls put their stuff in the backseat of the truck and went to the front. Though they both didn’t have a drivers license, Bora knew how to drive. A bit. Not at all. But at least she was a better driver than Siyeon, who didn’t even know how to drive forward. 

Siyeon leaned her elbows on the dashboard as her friend drove the car back to their shelter. The road was bumpy and it looked like it was about to rain. Lovely, Siyeon thought. Now they’ll be all wet back at their shelter. (The ceiling wasn’t exactly waterproof.)

After a few minutes of silence, the first raindrops fell from the sky onto the car. Bora and Siyeon both let out an annoyed sigh. “Fucking amazing, it’s like the sun said hi for 10 minutes before leaving again!” Siyeon groaned. “Our shelter will be a pool again, our beds will be ruined, everything will be rusty... damn.” 

Bora eyed her for a moment. “Are you done? Our beds will be fine. I put plastic bags over them.” She said. 

“Plastic bags? We have plastic bags?”

“Yes, we do. Don’t ask me where they came from, they were just, there.” 

Siyeon leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. “Just, there.” She repeated. “Poor bags. What do you think their life story is? Maybe they have children, a family? A pet perhaps. Wha-“ 

Suddenly the car abruptly stopped causing the non-attention paying Siyeon to smack against the dashboard. She coughed a few times regaining her breath and glared at Bora. “What the hell!” 

The other girl was quietly staring straight ahead of her and looked concentrated. Siyeon frowned and followed her eyes. She finally saw the reason why they stopped.

Outside on the road was a girl. The thought of the girl being a zombie crossed both their minds but she couldn’t be, she looked too alive. She had long brown hair and was wearing a school uniform, though the shirt and skirt were shredded as if she was attacked by a bear. 

“Maybe she was attacked by a zombie and decided to turn on a road,” Siyeon said. Bora shook her head.

“No. She’s still breathing.” She said and got out of the car.

“No! Are you crazy! Maybe she was recently bitten! DON’T TOUCH HER!” Siyeon exclaimed.

But Bora was no longer listening and all her attention was drawn to the girl in front of her. She looked young, around 18 maybe, and the older wondered what happened to her. She checked for zombie bites but there were none, just some big scratches on her knees and a cut on her ribcage, just where her shirt was shredded. 

She was thin. Maybe this girl had always been thin but right now she looked like a skeleton. An alive skeleton. 

“Siyeon!” She called not taking her eyes off the girl in front of her. “Make some room in the backseat!” 

Siyeon’s eyes grew wide and she stepped out of the car. “No! No! No! Nein! Non! We’re NOT taking her with us, are you crazy?” Bora completely ignored her and scooped the girl up in her arms. She walked over to the car and brushed right passed Siyeon and put the unknown girl in the backseat and put the seatbelt on. Siyeon was speechless.

“I know you might think I’m an idiot, but please. There’re no bites or any kind of signs of a zombie.” Bora said and opened the front door to get in her seat. “What if you were in her position?” 

Siyeon scoffed. “No, I wouldn’t be in her fucking position because I’m not an idiot. I wouldn’t leave myself to die in the middle of a random road! She could’ve crawled over to that ditch over there,” She paused and took a deep breath. “I agree with you, we can’t just leave her there, but we can’t take her home. I don’t wanna risk it.”

”I know you don't, Siyeon,” Bora said while putting her seatbelt on. ”I know you're scared, and I might be the one who’s being incredibly dumb right now. I am being dumb, I know that. But I'm 100 percent sure she's not gonna become a zombie. If she really was bitten, she would've turned already probably, or at least show signs of her turning. But we can't just leave her here, so we're taking her back home, bandage her up, and if she turns out to be an asshole or a zombie we send her back to this dusty old road. Is that a deal?” 

Siyeon seemed to think for a second. The deal seemed alright, but she still wasn’t going to let this random stranger in their shelter. Plus, she would have to bandage her up. Or just take care of her in general, meaning they’d have to use their already limited medical resources. But she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her. 

“So basically, we’re gonna take her home, feed her, take care of her, take her under our wing, use our medical supplies on her, and if she turns out to be an ass we kick her out? That’s it? And what if she’s really sweet? We add her to our grou-“ She was cut off by a now annoyed Bora.

“Yes we are Siyeon, now will you please get in the car and keep an eye on her? Just in case she wakes up. Thank you.” She snapped and turned on the engine. The younger girl just mocked her and complied finally. Oh how much she regretted being at the McDonald’s that day.


End file.
